


Blood Bound

by TragicWriter01



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, More tags to be added, Slight Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicWriter01/pseuds/TragicWriter01
Summary: What's the first thing that comes to mind when you hear the word 'vampire? Bloodlust. The lust and thirst that these creatures have for blood is something that no mere mortal can survive. Or... is it all just in your head?





	Blood Bound

_"Who… Who are you…?"_

_"… Believe me when I say this."_

_Her emerald eyes suddenly turned blood-red. She bared her fangs to the timid young girl._

_"You're better off not knowing."_

* * *

"Heh?!"

Sakurauchi Riko shot out of bed, in a cold sweat. She panted heavily, before placing a hand on her racing heart.

_There it is… That dream again…_

"Agh…"

She groaned, pressing her hand on her head.

A dream where she comes across a young woman, that looks to be about her age. Jet black hair. Emerald eyes. And a smile that could kill. However, Riko couldn't see past that smile. This girl was just too beautiful for words. When Riko asked who she was, the raven-haired girl would just warn her that she's "better off not knowing".

Riko had been having that same dream for a little over a week now, and she had no clue what it had meant, much less if the dream  _had_ any meaning at all.

 _I have to be overreacting_ , she thought as she slipped from out of the covers. She looked to digital clock that sat on her nightstand.  _7:15 am. Guess I have a bit of time before class,_ she thought to herself before stepping into the bathroom. She turned the faucet before placing her hands underneath the running water. She gently splashed her face with the water, waking herself up. When she lifted her head to look in the mirror, she caught a glimpse of  _her_. Her breath hitched as she quickly turned her head. She, indeed, sensed a presence, but no one was behind her. She heaved a sigh, and grabbed a towel from the shower, wiping her face clear of the water.

Riko stepped over to her closet to grab her uniform. She slipped it on and fastened her ribbon around her neck. Finally, she closed her bedroom door behind her before going into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom!" she called to her mother in the kitchen, as she smelled her breakfast. "Waah, smells great!"

Her mother turned from the stove to see her daughter. She smiled.

"Have some before it gets cold, Riko."

"Thanks, Mom!" Riko said happily as she sat at the table. She put her hands together, moistening her lips. She blessed the food before digging into her meal. After breakfast, she thanked her mother once again before looking at the clock in the kitchen. She stood up from her seat at the table, grabbing her schoolbag. She stepped over to the entryway and slipped her shoes on. "I'll see you later, Mom!"

"Be careful!"

"I will!"

* * *

"I transferred from Otonokizaka Girls High School in Tokyo. I'm Sakurauchi Riko." She bowed her head and lifted it. "It's nice to meet you all. I hope we get along." The teacher nodded.

"Thank you, Sakurauchi-san. Mm, let's see…" She looked around the room and spotted an empty seat. "Takami-san, raise your hand." The student known as Takami smiled, raising her hand. Her cowlick bounced as she smiled.

"Right here! Hehe!"

"Take the seat right behind her." Riko nodded and stepped over to the seat behind Takami. She turned in her seat.

"Riko-chan," she whispered. "Welcome to Uranohoshi Girls!" She held out her hand. "My name's Takami Chika! Great to meet you!" Riko felt the blush slightly tint her cheeks as he took Chika's hand.

"N-Nice to meet you, too…" Chika giggled. She pointed to the seat beside Riko.

"This is my childhood friend, Watanabe You-chan!" You gave a salute to Riko.

"Let's get along, Riko-chan!" Riko gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Okay…" Riko peered down at her desk, blushing.

_Looks like it's gonna be a good day…_

* * *

"So, I know it's a little early in the school term to do this, but I was thinking 'the sooner, the better'." The class paid close attention. "Someone will need to be the representative for the class. Any volunteers?"

The classroom went silent aside from a few murmurs. Just then, Chika raised her hand.

"Sensei! Can I vote Riko-chan to volunteer?"

"Eh?! W-Why me?"

"I like that idea, Chika-chan!" You commented, winking at Riko. "Sensei, I vote Riko-chan as well!" The teacher chuckled.

"Anyone else agree?"

Riko nervously looked around the room.

"I'm on board with Sakurauchi-san!"

"She'd be the perfect rep!"

"She's from Tokyo, and  _such_ a beauty!" The teacher laughed.

"Well, Sakurauchi-san, if you're alright with the position…"

"… I'll do my best."

"That settles it, then. Sakurauchi Riko-san is our class representative." The other students applauded Riko as she shyly nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Riko-chan, have you met with the Student Council President yet?"

Riko furrowed her brow.

"No, I don't think I have."

"She's a third-year and top of her class," You commented.

"Hmm…"

"But, she can be  _really_ strict and mean at times," Chika whispered. "She's been nicknamed 'The Devil's Daughter' because of how mean she is."

Riko stifled a laugh.

"The Devil's Daughter? Seriously?" You and Chika nodded affirmatively. "She  _can't_ be that mean. Have either of you ever come across her?" You chuckled.

"Yes, and we can  _definitely_ vouch for the fact that the Student Council President is  _very_ mean." Riko rolled her eyes.

"Even some senpai in  _her class_ say the same thing," Chika added.

"Well, I don't believe it." You and Chika looked at each other incredulously.

"Have it your way," they replied. Riko couldn't help but giggle at her friends.

"Sakurauchi-san!"

"Ah, yes?"

Riko stood up from her seat and went over to the teacher standing at the podium.

"Sorry to ask you so soon, but could you deliver these documents over to the Student Council Room?"

"Eh? Th-The Student Council…?" She looked back at You and Chika, who just shrugged. Riko pursed her lips and turned back to the teacher. "Sure, Sensei." Her teacher gave a nod.

"Thank you." She handed Riko the documents. Riko gave a smile and nod before calling out to her friends.

"You-chan! Chika-chan! I'll be right back!"

Riko exited the room and closed the door behind her. She took a few steps, but realized…

 _Wait. Where_ is  _the Student Council Room?_ She pursed her lips, sighing.  _Maybe it's most likely on the first floor._

She went with her gut and headed toward the staircase to the first floor. As she descended halfway down the stairs, she lost her footing and was about to hit the floor, but didn't notice that she was swiftly caught.

"Whoa! You okay there?" Riko's eyes were shut tight. She peeked them open and her eyes met with a set of purple eyes. The other girl looked down at Riko, concerned. "You okay?" she asked again.

Riko finally realized her position and leaned off of the girl.

"Ah, yeah! I-I'm fine… thank you." The girl glanced down at Riko's ribbon.

"You're a second-year?" Riko shyly nodded. "My name's Matsuura Kanan. I'm a third-year." She reached her hand out. "What's your name?"

"Sa-Sakurauchi Riko." Riko reached her free hand out to shake Kanan's hand. "I just transferred here from Tokyo."

"Riko-chan…" Kanan smiled. "Nice to meet you." She noticed the documents in Riko's hands. "Are you heading somewhere with those papers?"

"Oh, um… I-I need to take these to the… Student Council Room."

"Ahh, so you need to see Dia."

"Dia?" Riko quoted, furrowing her brow.

"Ah, she's the Student Council President."

"Oh…" Kanan snickered.

"I can only assume you've heard the rumors already."

"…More or less." Kanan laughed.

"C'mon, I can take you there."

"Thank you," Riko said with a smile.

* * *

A knock on the door snapped Dia out of focus.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Kanan.

"Hey, Dia. You have a visitor." Dia furrowed her brow. "C'mon, Riko-chan, she won't bite!" Riko carefully peaked her head into the room.

"Excuse me…" She stepped into the room, coming up to Dia's desk. "I… came to deliver these documents." She got a good look at the President.

 _She doesn't seem devilish at all._ She smiled to herself.  _Sheesh, You-chan and Chika-chan sure did over-exaggerate._

"Ah, thank you." Dia reached her hands out and her fingers slightly brushed onto Riko's hands. Riko had suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. The young girl narrowed her eyes, thinking back.

"Uhm, forgive me for asking, but… have we… met before?" Dia furrowed her brow before chuckling.

"No, I don't believe so." Riko laughed nervously.

"Right, sorry." Riko felt a nudge at her side.

"Riko-chan, you gotta get back to class." Snapping out of her reverie, Riko's eyes widened.

"Ah, you're right!" She glanced back to Dia. "Well, President, I'll be seeing you." She gave a slight bow before turning back to the door.

"I didn't get your name!" Dia called. Riko blushed and turned back.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! Um… My name is Sakurauchi Riko." She bowed her head again. "I transferred from Tokyo." Dia gave a soft smile.

"Well, welcome to Uranohoshi, Riko-san."

"Th-Thank you, President." Dia giggled.

"Please, call me Dia."

"Dia-san…" Riko smiled to herself. "Well, Dia-san, if you'll excuse me."

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Riko-chan!"

"Bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye, You-chan, Chika-chan!"

Riko exited through the school gates, not realizing a certain third-year was gazing at her from the rooftop. Along with a smaller first-year.

"She's caught your interest  _already,_ Onee-sama?" Dia smirked.

"Oh, Ruby… I just can't help myself. Riko-san… She sure is a beauty…" She seductively licked her lips. "I  _cannot_ wait to make her mine…" She turned to her sister, pressing her lips to her cheek. "… and you're helping me, right?" Her sister, Kurosawa Ruby, gave a smile and a nod.

"Of course." Dia giggled.

"Perfect."


End file.
